


You Hold Me Together

by DaughterofAres2019



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofAres2019/pseuds/DaughterofAres2019
Summary: Yusei spends a little too much time with his duel runner, which has an unforeseen impact on his relationship.





	You Hold Me Together

I watched as Yusei worked on his duel runner. He’d been testing a new speed chip lately, and he was constantly trying to get it to work right. Today had been his fifth test run, and the duel runner still conked out at the halfway mark.

As he worked, I grew worried. He hadn’t been getting a lot of sleep lately, and the bed had been cold without him. Moving up behind him, I wrapped my arms around his waist causing him to freeze.

“Can you come to bed for at least a little bit?” I asked him, laying my head on his shoulder.

He sighed. “I have to get this runner up and running, (Y/N). This is important.”

“Fine,” I huffed, releasing him and stepping back. “I’ll be in _our_ bed if you need me.”

I knew he heard the emphasis that I put on the word ‘our’, and I was hoping that it would motivate him to follow me. But the sound of a wrench met my ears and I knew that he was ignoring me.

As I made my way to my room, I passed by Tank and Rally who were watching a duel on tv.

“Hey, guys,” I greeted, leaning against the doorframe.

The two turned to face me before giving me a smile.

“What’s up, (Y/N)? Yusei too busy with his duel runner again?”

I nodded and wrapped my arms around myself, trying retain my own warmth.

“I just thought he might actually come to bed since he’s been messing with that bike for the past two fucking weeks. But it was wishful thinking apparently.” I sniffed as a couple tears appeared in my eyes. “Am I just in his way? Would I be more useful to him if we broke up and he didn’t have to worry about a relationship anymore?”

Rally immediately jumped up and hugged me.

“No! Please don’t leave Yusei, (Y/N). It might not seem like it, but he needs you. You hold him together.”

I smiled sadly.

“Alright, guys. Thanks.”

When I finally made it back to my room, I collapsed onto the bed, the tears finally flowing. Even if what Rally said was true, that still didn’t clear up my worries. Yusei was always busy with his duel runner these days, and was more focused on getting back at Jack Atlas than even giving me a ‘hello’. I loved Yusei but I felt like we were drifting apart.

I laid down, but I was still crying so the pillow was quickly soaked. But I didn’t make any move to change it since my energy was zapped. I needed Yusei, but he was still in the garage with his precious runner.

My tears turned into loud sobs, and I was so far gone that I didn’t care who heard. Not that anyone was close enough to hear. Maybe Rally if he was listening closely, but not likely. Eventually, I tired myself out and I fell asleep, pillow still wet underneath my cheek.

The next morning, I opened my eyes to see Yusei’s side of the bed untouched. Fresh tears sprung to my eyes but I blinked them away. Now was not the time. I had felt plenty sorry for myself last night.

After getting dressed, I made my way to the garage, seeing Yusei working on his runner again. I sighed and walked past him, not even sparing him a greeting. Rally and Blitz were sitting around again when I walked to the computer room.

“I’m leaving,” I told them, not making eye contact. “I can’t live like this anymore.”

I heard a sharp gasp before I was embraced by the red head.

“No no no! I told you last night that you can’t leave! Yusei needs you!”

I sniffed and let a few tears escape.

“I know, Rally. But maybe Yusei will come around when he realizes I’m gone. Or not. Either way, this is a turning point for us. Please, just let me do this.”

Rally and Blitz nodded and watched me walk out the door.

“And if Yusei asks where I am, don’t tell him for at least 12 hrs,” I called over my shoulder, not looking back.

Grabbing the bag that I hastily threw my things into, I silently made my way down the east tunnel. The sound of Yusei’s tools faded into the background the further away I got, and I had to keep brushing away tears.

**Yusei POV**

Sighing loudly, I stretched my arms as I finally finished the speed update on the duel runner. It had been a relatively quiet day, which I found rather odd. Usually either (Y/N) or Rally were running around and making noise. But it was silent in the tunnels.

“(Y/N)?” I called, taking a peek over my shoulder. But my girlfriend never appeared. I frowned and called once again, but no one showed up. “Rally?”

This time someone answered my call. The redhead walked over, head hanging low as if he was holding some dark secret.

“Hey, bud. Have you seen (Y/N) around?”

Rally sniffed and raised his head to meet my gaze. His eyes were red as if he’d been crying and I instantly became worried.

“Woah, buddy, what’s wrong?”

“(Y/N) is gone. She left this morning,” he told me, wiping at his already red eyes.

My mouth opened and closed, no words coming out.

“W-what?”

Rally nodded. “She said that you didn’t have time for her anymore. So she decided to leave you with your duel runner. I begged her to stay, but she wouldn’t hear it. You need to go and get her Yusei! Show her you still care!”

I nodded mutely before climbing onto my duel runner. There were a few places that (Y/N) might have gone, so I planned on checking every one to find her. After hearing what Rally had to say, it made me realize how bad of a boyfriend I’d been lately. And I was determined to fix it.

**Your POV**

I sat on the edge of the canal, shivering slightly now that the sun was setting. Yusei still hadn’t come to find me, and I was beginning to give up. He might not have even noticed I was gone. That thought brought another wave of fresh tears to my eyes.

But my pity part was broken by the sound of a duel runner approaching the canal. I turned to look over my shoulder and saw a red duel runner coming at me, Yusei on the back.

“(Y/N)!” he exclaimed as soon as he stopped the runner.

He hopped off the back and rushed over to me, picking me up and crushing me in his arms.

“Never leave again! I can’t live without you. I know that I’ve been a shitty boyfriend lately, but I promise that I’ll make it up to you. You mean too much to me.”

His words came out in a rush, but I caught every one and cut off the end of his explanation with a kiss.

“Make it up to me by actually coming to bed tonight,” I murmured, laughing a little bit.

He nodded. “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is yet another product of my sleepless nights. I might come back and add a smutty ending, but for now, this will have to do.


End file.
